


ein augenblick --

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Present Tense, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: Hannibal’s answer is prompt and certain. “Will, I already told you that you have given me everything I desired.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	ein augenblick --

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Self-edited. Present tense. Fluff, to a certain extent. Sexual interest present in one of the parties involved, even if understated. 
> 
> A/N: I specifically wanted to explore intimacy in a romantic non-sexual relationship -- the beauty of Will and Hannibal is that it easily lends itself to such an interpretation. Not that I mind porn with them at all ... XD

* * *

It’s a hot summer morning, and the sunlight filtering through the curtains slips in enough to cast everything in a hazy brightness – like a reflection in water, with all the harsh edges removed.

Will feels lazy and content, lying on the bed with the blanket still draped over him, while Hannibal sits on the sofa opposite him, reading a French poetry book – or pretending to do so, at least.

Hannibal feasts on Will with his eyes like he’s a rare treat. It’s intoxicating, sensuous, and Will cannot help but let his own gaze linger on Hannibal’s profile – his jaw, his elegant hands --

_(Hands that can recreate buildings from memory close to perfection on a piece of paper. Hands that can also destroy with just as much ease.)_

“I love you,” Will says then, reaching out for those very hands. When he’s close enough, he presses a kiss against Hannibal’s knuckles, taking his time in savouring the intimacy of the moment.

Hannibal leans in closer, close enough for Will to be able to catch the scent of the aftershave he uses – familiar and yet so new. A smile plays on Will's face before he bridges the gap between them even more.

“I love you too, Will. “ Hannibal presses a kiss against Will’s forehead before pulling him into an embrace.

Will closes his eyes and lingers there, just how he did before they fell. He basks in the warmth of Hannibal, drawing something more than merely comfort out of it. “This is still like a dream, sometimes – you and me together, like this.”

Hannibal laughs, pulling away to look at Will; he runs a finger down Will’s face in that tender way of his that Will knows he’s the only one privy to experience. “It’s real, and – even if it stops being real – I will always cherish this moment of us together, so that it will never fade away.”

Will nods and leans into the touch, knowing exactly what Hannibal is referring to – knowing that, he too, will always be able to revisit this memory. Even if they get separated again, even if Hannibal is locked up for the rest of his life.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Will says and leans in to kiss Hannibal briefly before pulling away. He places a hand on the empty space beside him, and Hannibal nods before joining him, leaving the book he was reading behind on the sofa.

Will shuffles closer and then places his head on Hannibal’s chest; Hannibal’s heartbeat is a regular rhythm, a constant reminder that Hannibal is human after all. He sighs. “I wonder though – is _this_ enough for you?”

Hannibal’s answer is prompt and certain. “Will, I already told you that you have given me everything I desired.”

“I know, but you must miss it – the physical aspects of being with someone.” Will says, remembering how Hannibal held him just moments before. “If you needed to, I wouldn’t mind –“

“Shh,” Hannibal whispers as he silences Will by pressing a finger against his lips. “This is enough. I don’t want nor need anything else – not as long as you are here with me.”

Will nods and kisses Hannibal’s hand, drawing him closer. “If you say so.”

Hannibal runs his hand through Will’s hair – it’s comforting and a slew of other things Will has not felt in years. He finds himself struggling to keep awake, but it does not matter. Not at all, because the last thing Will thinks about before drifting off to a peaceful sleep is that this is more than enough for him as well.

* * *


End file.
